bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Accursed Calamity Velma
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61137 |no = 1629 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 104 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 11, 12, 10, 11, 10, 6, 4, 17 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |bb_distribute = 11, 5, 6, 7, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 13, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134 |sbb_distribute = 9, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 12, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143 |ubb_distribute = 8, 4, 3, 3, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One school of thought holds that Velma acted according to the Dark Emperor's wishes. Given that, these scholars also believe that Velma's death at the Heavenly Empress's hands was also a part of the Dark Emperor's plan. If this were true, and had Velma realized the Dark Emperor's intent earlier, it is highly implausible to think she would have forgiven him for plotting her demise. It seems certain that she would have used clever schemes to lure the brother-gods into conflict with one another, driving them to their doom. |summon = My former master, or my current one... I wonder who will win? Or perhaps it will be someone else entirely? |fusion = Splendid... The great and mighty gods, held in the palm of my hand. I've never seen such entertainment. |evolution = I've deceived countless people, so I can't complain if I've been betrayed. I will repay the debt with interest, though. |hp_base = 6428 |atk_base = 2444 |def_base = 2423 |rec_base = 2400 |hp_lord = 8381 |atk_lord = 3061 |def_lord = 3035 |rec_lord = 3023 |hp_anima = 9498 |rec_anima = 2725 |atk_breaker = 3359 |def_breaker = 2737 |def_guardian = 3333 |rec_guardian = 2874 |def_oracle = 2886 |rec_oracle = 3470 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Deceiver's Mockery |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, probable 25% damage counter, adds probable random status ailment counter & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% chance to reflect 25% damage, 15% Injury, Weak, Sick reflect, 10% Curse, Poison, Paralysis reflect & fills 4-7 BC |bb = Shadow Serpent Bind |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn, adds probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction counter for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 10% DoT mitigation, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% when hit & fills 4-7 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 29 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Vitiate Helix |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 1 turn, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction to attack for 3 turns & probable slight HP absorption when attacking for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% instantly, 15% chance for 20% vulnerability, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 50% chance to drain 4-6% damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Helical Melusine |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, critical and elemental vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, random status ailment infliction & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction, 30% vulnerability, 100% ailment infliction & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Treacherous Serpent |esitem = |esdescription = Probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 10% chance for 25% vulnerability & 20% reduction |evofrom = 61136 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Probable 20% damage reduction |omniskill3_1_note = 20% chance |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Negates critical damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable huge Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Allows BB/SBB's 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to last for 2 turns |omniskill4_3_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "Enhances BB/SBB"s probable Atk, Def reduction effect") |omniskill4_4_sp = 35 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable random status ailment infliction to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 75% chance |omniskill4_5_sp = 35 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds powerful additional attack on all foes at turn's end for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 500% multiplier |omniskill4_6_sp = 35 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% chance for 30% vulnerability |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Velma2 }}